


The Honorary Member of the Thunder Legion

by Miyaku1819



Series: Element Protect [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyaku1819/pseuds/Miyaku1819
Summary: The Thunder Legion finds a woman and toddler in the woods behind the Fairy Tail guild hall. The toddler has unique magic energy to her.Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail





	The Honorary Member of the Thunder Legion

Laxus P.O.V.

The Thunder Legion and I are on our way back to the guild hall from our latest quest. We’re going in a back way to Magnolia, through the woods, hearing a soft rustle come from the bush behind us. “Hold on, we are being followed.”

“What’s the plan?” Freed asks. 

“Let’s see what it is first,” Evergreen replies to Freed, “it could be a rabbit for all we know.” I watch as she peers over the bush, gaining a surprised look on her face. Seconds later she flies past us into a tree. Whipping back around ready to attack, only to see a girl toddler; standing about two feet tall, with brown hair and blue-gray eyes; crawl out followed closely by a tall young woman with pale red hair and faded blue eyes. I watch as one of Bickslow’s babies gets closer to the girl, tensing as she flings her hands up, only to see Pappa tumble a few feet. Seeing her set a determined face she tries again, and send we land on our butts. ‘What is up with this wind? Was it the girl, untrained magic maybe?’.

Getting up Freed asks, “how did she do that?”

Smiling a gently knowing smile, the mystery woman speaks calmly, “she is an Element Protector. An Element Protector is a person, usually female, who is born from the element they are to protect; how depends on the element. She protects air, she has total control of air, well when she masters it she is having trouble getting it to do what she wants and when. As she is born of her element she is that element, meaning she is an immortal manifestation of air.” I stare at her in shock, ‘immortals actually exist, and this little girl is one of them. And what is an Element Protector, maybe Freed can fill me in later.’

Evergreen shudders out, “wh-what are your names?”

With a raised eyebrow, as if she was expecting something different, “My name is Zoica, but I go by Zoey,” pointing to the toddler sitting at her feet, entering herself with the grass and dirt, “this is Mary, she just turned two. I am her spirit guide, not her mother. I died a little over 200 years ago, and I was a bit younger than 220. I am telling you this because I have great instincts, so that is why you are not on the ground in pain. So, what are your names Fairy Tail members?”

Going on instincts myself, “this is Freed, a rune mage; Bickslow, a seith mage; Evergreen, a fairy magic mage; I am Laux, a-”

“Dragon slayer, specifically a lighting dragon slayer.” Zoey smirk at her interruption.

Put on edge I ask “and you know this how?” 

“I also am a dragon slayer. Specifically a sky dragon slayer. But I used my magic so much that turned into a dragon, making my senses sharper. Don’t worry that won’t happen to you as you were not raised by a dragon. That also answers your question about how I could live for 220 years, dragons live a great deal longer than humans. I saw it on your faces when I told you how old I was.” she said with a smile.

“Is there anything else we should know about the two of you?” Freed asks.  
Zoey thinks, then says, “yes, Mary, being an element protector she has a natural born ability to learn magic, this is a defense mechanism to regulate her magic. Because of that, she is already learning a different type of magic. She is learning all three types of letter magic, but she does know how to spell so her spells are a little funky. Anything else you need to know about element protection magic can be found at the Magic Library, also Wizard Saints know some about Element Protection, but not a ton. With that I take my leave, Mary is in your capable hands. I am off to find my mate, and hopefully knock some sense into him.” With a flick of her wrists, she disappears and leaves Mary at Evergreen’s feet. 

“Okay, I need a recap and to see if you heard the same thing I did. So, we are now in charge of a two-year-old girl who supposedly knows letter magic and element protection magic, whatever that is, Correct?”

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Bickslow says while picking up a yawning Mary. “Okay, so now that we have her I say we go talk to gramps.” With a nod from all of us, we set out for Fairy Tail guild hall and gramps.


End file.
